


Catechism Lessons

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [6]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, M/M, Master/Slave, Religion Kink, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Slavery, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: Ven might not be the religious sort, but that hardly matters when Master is. And Master has an imagination to match.(This is a short teaser to a longer fic which follows in Part 7 of this series)





	Catechism Lessons

The set-up in the garden was complete, with the platform in its place in front of the statue of Priapus, one of Master's favourite gods (understandably so, given Master's business interests and his recent VosTubum successes with his channel The Masterclass).

Ven was led blindfolded to the platform and made to step up onto it. He was positioned with his feet widely separated, and a house-slave knelt to chain the D-rings of his ankle cuffs to the solid eyebolts set into the platform, before standing and pulling Ven's arms back, chaining his wrists behind Priapus in a parody of a lovers' embrace. 

Priapus, although not so well-endowed today as usually, still had a far bigger prick than any other god or man and now it was threateningly pressed to Ven's well-prepared pucker.

Master had set up several cameras around the display, one focussed on the tip of Priapus' phallus as it threatened Ven's entrance, others focussed on Ven's own prick, or his face. The one by Master's own chair was a wide-angled camera, poised to capture the whole show.

Slaves bustled around with lights and lanterns; this was to be a night-time show, with Ven and the bronze statue lit softly by golden light that would be a poetic counterpoint to what they illuminated.

Once all the preparations were finished to his satisfaction, Master snapped his fingers to dismiss the slaves, all except for Willow, the house steward, and Ven, who was poised, trembling as his owner made himself comfortable in his chair, turning the cameras on with the press of a single button.

“Slave.”

Ven turned towards the sound of his master's voice, even though he could see nothing through the blindfold. “Yes, Master.”

“Why do we venerate Priapus in this house?”

“He is... he is the god of fertility and masculinity, Master – the generative member.”

“Says its name, boy.”

“The... the penis, Master. He is the god of sex, Master, and I know your business has been highly favoured by him.”

“How is he recognised?”

“By his... by his erect penis, Master, far larger than any mortal's.”

“What is his sacrifice?”

“An ass, Master – a donkey.”

“We do not have a donkey to sacrifice. We must pray he is satisfied with the ass of a slave – your arse!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Priapus](http://www.maicar.com/GML/Priapus.html) was a fairly minor god in the Roman pantheon, an import from Greece.


End file.
